An Escape
by boosh16
Summary: Sakura is moving to a new house... in Florida. So when sakura gets there you can beleive how much of a surprise it is when she meets the boy next door...
1. They Met

Hola

Hola!! I don't own Naruto.  It sucks but oh well.

Welcome to my pen inspiration. Let the games begin…

* * *

The usually bright and energetic pink haired girl, was currently face down on her bed in exhaustion.

"It took almost an _hour_ to pack up everything. Why do I have to put it away now?" She mumbled into the cherry blossom pink comforter of her

bed. She lifted her head up and surveyed the boxes that did not seem to be going anywhere, and hoisted herself off her bed to at least start

unpacking her make-up and bras

Later on that day, the pink haired girl had found her usual energy and decided to get something to eat. She made her way downstairs to the

kitchen, almost getting lost in the endless hallways of the new house. Her mother had won it in a contest. It was any girls dream. The house was

three story and fully furnished, located in Florida, and 126 feet away from the beach (she had counted). Any girl would be ecstatic, except for her.

She had to give up her title as "Queen Bee" back at her old school and from what she heard from her friend Ino, the school was _actually_ surviving

without her. The girl bent down in the refrigerator to get an apple and then explore the neighborhood and beach.

At the beach...

"Saaakuuuraa!!", a thin red red haired lady sang from the balcony of the mansion.

"Yes mom!" the pink-haired girl named Sakura yelled back.

"It's time for dineeeeer!"

"Okay I'll be right there! Just let me get these seashells first!" Sakura bent down to get a last sand dollar and put it in her Hollister messenger bag.

As she was reaching down to dig it up, a light caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Sakura glanced up and saw a Porsche pulling into

the side of the house next door to her.

'Porsche?' she thought, 'Thats my type of car.'

A boy with spiky black hair and muscular build stepped out.

His excercise and work outs didn't go unnoticed by the pink-haired girl.

'Bench press has been VERY good to you.?'

Of course, she had started to stare at the boy and he was staring at her too. There eyes met- and both of them not being the type to back down-

they started walking towards each other.


	2. They Planned

Cha Cha Cha

Cha Cha Cha! The second chapter

* * *

**End of last Chapter**

A boy with spiky black hair and muscular build stepped out.

His excercise and work outs didn't go unnoticed by the pink-haired girl.

'Bench press has been **very** good to you.'

Of course, she had started to stare at the boy and he was staring at her too. There eyes met- and both of them not being the type to back down-

they started walking towards each other.

...

Sasuke just came back from the gym and he had a big surprise when he came home.

The person that was moving in next door…

…was a girl.

…a very pretty girl

…and was walking towards him right now.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"Do you live there" Sakura said as she pointed to a bigger house further up the beach.

"Yeah. So you're the new girl on the block"

Sakura teased making a pouty face,

"Don't be so quick to judge! I'm not even done unpacking yet."

"You shouldn't pout like that. Your forehead wrinkles." Sasuke stated stoically.

Immediately she stopped and replaced her pouting look with a look of aww.

"You're a pretty rude person for some one I just met!

"Hn"

"Hn! HN! What's that? One syllable word!? Well you know what! I can do one syllable words too! I-don't-like-you! How's that!? Asshole!"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

She stomped off towards her house completely hating my guts.

And I didn't even know her name.

Wow… What a spazz.

'She seems interesting. I wonder…'

Sasuke started to get lost in his thoughts about his new neighbor

Meanwhile at the haruno house

Sakura was talking to herself, a rather nasty habit she had…

"That arrogant jerk! Saying how my face is ugly. I hope he doesn't go to my school! I have to show him how beautiful I really am…"

Sakura started to get devious thoughts about how she was going to conquer this new school. So she decided to discuss her plan with Ino.

"Hey Forehead whats up?"

"Uugh. Everything! I have this super cute guy next door but he's a total jerk!" concluding after meeting him one time. (Teehee)

"Well, at least he's cute? You know what you should do?!"

"What pig." Sakura said admiring her manicured nails.

"You should teach him to play fetch."

Sakura stopped filing her nails,

"What? What does that mean? With a stick?"

"No stupid! With you! Y'know, hard to get? Come chase me? The forbidden fruit? Y'know, make _HIM_ want _YOU_."

"Oooooh. Ino-pig. I like how you think."

"That's why I'm your number one friend and not that stupid Karin girl…"

" Oh! What's up with her? Last time I was there she…"

The conversation dragged on late into the night with Ino. When Sakura hung up she had a perfect plan on how she was going to capture that stupid jerks attention, and make him_ BEG_ for more.


	3. Authors NOTICE!

I think im going to postpone writing this one because I am working on a on another one

I think im going to postpone writing this one because I am working on a on another one. Its called "My Handsome Count" and it's a Sasusaku story and I really enjoy the plotline and hope you do too!

Please don't kill me!

Im so easily distracted, so I kinda loss interest in this one and I think its badly written and the chapters are too short to uuugh. Look for the Handsome count on my profile kay!

Bye bye,

The mighty Boosh


End file.
